Wczoraj, dzisiaj, jutro Zawsze?
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Wczoraj wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Jutro będzie to zupełnie normalne. Dzisiaj... Dzisiaj jest zawsze? Wcale nie tak tajemnicze, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ot, parę chwil z życia czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia.


Minerwa obserwuje młodego kocura, który beztrosko maszeruje skrajem chodnika. Czarny jak sumienie Voldemorta, porusza się z gracją akrobaty, obnosząc na pyszczku wyraz udzielnego władcy wszystkich światów. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, wieloletnia koci animag mogłaby przypuszczać, że zwierzak nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie. Jej jednak nie zmyli uniesiony wysoko łebek i ślepka obojętnie wpatrzone przed siebie. Ona zauważa drżenie wąsików i nozdrzy, strzyżenie uszek, ogon zapamiętały w nerwowym tańcu.

W końcu praktyczny egzamin z animagii to nie byle jesienny spacer.

Kot zachowuje się jak... kot. Bardzo dobrze, prawie na Wybitny. Ale czego mniej można oczekiwać od szpiega? Podwójnego agenta, który przeżył wojnę, co niewielu jemu podobnym zwykle się udaje? Kiedy jej podopieczny wkracza na jezdnię, Minerwa syczy, zaskoczona. Prosto na kota jedzie samochód, którego kierowca albo nie zauważył zwierzaka, albo ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Czarownica nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że może to być jeden z tych zagorzałych rozjeżdżaczy kotów, którzy liczbę zabitych zwierząt triumfalnie znaczą rysami na zderzakach.

Czarny kocur unika pojazdu o włos. Jako że jest krótkowłosy, to oznacza naprawdę niebywałe szczęście. Minerwa aż przysiada z ulgi. A Severus, ten diabelny idiota, spokojnie idzie dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

"Troll! Troll!" - piekli się w duchu profesor transmutacji. Żaden kot się tak nie zachowuje, o ile nie jest totalnie głuchy albo kompletnie pozbawiony krztyny rozsądku! Nie zaliczy mu tego sprawdzianu, choćby rzucał jej zgryźliwe spojrzenia i kąśliwe uwagi do skończenia świata! O ile, oczywiście, ten szalony przygłup pożyje tak długo. Na razie się na to nie zanosi.

Kiedy słyszy złośliwy śmiech, podnosi się energicznie. Wie, że to nie koło niej, ale wystarczająco wiele razy słyszała podobne dźwięki, by zaniepokoić się losem tego, kogo dotyczą. Rozgląda się - Severusa nie ma w zasięgu jej wzroku. Och nie, tylko nie on... Głupie dzieciaki, nie wyjdą z tego żywe!

Pędzi, kierując się słuchem, jak najszybciej. Musi zapobiec jatce, w końcu młody Ślizgon jest aktualnie pod jej opieką. Jeśli ktoś ucierpi, to będzie jej wina, wyłącznie jej. Nie może do tego dopuścić.

Wypada zza rogu i zatrzymuje się raptownie, jakby zaryła nosem w ścianę. Żuchwa opada jej tak nisko, jak tylko pozwala napięta skóra policzków, i wyraźnie czuje, jak oczy stają się coraz większe i coraz okrąglejsze. Co za widok...

Zjeżony jak szczotka, czarny kocur ogonem opiera się o parkan i syczy nienawistnie. Plecami do niego, z rękoma i nogami rozstawionymi niczym pajacyk, za którego sznurek pociągnęło sadystyczne dziecko, stoi dziewczynka z włosami związanymi w grube warkocze. Osłania kota przed kilkoma wyrostkami, którym nie sięga nawet do ramion.

- Idźcie sobie! - krzyczy nieco trzęsącym się, cienkim głosem. - Zostawcie go w spokoju, nic wam nie zrobił!

Nastolatki nie zwracają uwagi na maludę, ze złośliwymi minami podrzucając w rękach drobne kamienie. Takie kamyki, celnie rzucone, potrafią ugodzić wyjątkowo boleśnie. Minerwa wie o tym aż za dobrze. Zastanawia się, co zrobić. Musi myśleć szybko, zacząć działać, zanim wyrostki zdecydują się, w którą część ciała dziecka rzucać, zanim Severus do reszty straci opanowanie i zaatakuje z pełną mocą. Już czuć w powietrzu gromadzącą się energię. Za chwilę "gorąco" może stać się koszmarnym niedopowiedzeniem.

Jeden z chłopaków unosi wreszcie rękę z kamieniem. Czarny kocur syczy głośniej, a Minerwa spina się do skoku. Wtedy powietrze eksploduje.

Kula oślepiającego, niebieskawego światła pojawia się między dziewczynką a prześladowcami i rośnie, aż ogarnia ją i ich, i Severusa, i Minerwę wreszcie, z każdym metrem tracąc na intensywności. Kiedy w końcu znowu można patrzeć, widok pozornie nie ulega zmianie. Tyle tylko, że wszystko zdaje się pozostawać w bezruchu. Ludzie gapią się przed siebie, wiatr nie kołysze nawet najdrobniejszymi gałązkami, uniesiony ogon Severusa ani drgnie. Minerwa czuje się tak, jakby jej mięśnie zesztywniały i nie miały się rozluźnić już nigdy.

- O kurwa... - Wyszeptane w końcu słowa jednego z nastolatków zdają się znakomicie oddawać uczucia wszystkich obecnych. - Ufo, ja pierdolę.

Czarownica prycha lekceważąco. Czego teraz uczą tych mugolskich dzieciaków, zwykłej magii rozpoznać nie potrafią! Jest jednak zadowolona, kiedy kamyki wypadają ze zdrętwiałych dłoni, prozaiczną siłą ciążenia wracając ku ziemi, z której pochodzą. Jest usatysfakcjonowana, kiedy napastnicy wycofują się, rozglądając niepewnie, a potem zmykają czym prędzej. Jest rozradowana, widząc, jak dziewczynka odwraca się i wyciąga ręce do Severusa - najwidoczniej nic jej się nie stało.

Na razie, prostuje, kiedy obserwuje nieustraszone dziecko, ostrożnie chwytające znowu syczącego kota.

- Nic ci nie jest? - Mała gładzi Severusa po nastroszonej sierści. - Ciekawe, co to było. Może pio... piorun kulisty? - Rozgląda się z wyraźną obawą, a dłoń głaszcząca kota zaczyna lekko drżeć. - Dla... dlatego jesteś taki zjeżony? Przez elektrostatykę?

Minerwa dziwi się, skąd dziewczynka zna takie wyrazy. Co więcej: wie, czego dotyczą i z czym się wiążą. Wygląda na uczennicę szkoły podstawowej - i sądząc po niedawnym pokazie, raczej nie jest starsza. Gdyby miała skończone jedenaście lat, byłaby już w Hogwarcie.

Jednostajny ruch pieszczącej kota ręki i ciepły ciężar zwierzęcia powoli uspokajają dziecko. Minerwa podchodzi nieco bliżej, nie spodziewając się, że zostanie zauważona. A jednak.

- Czy to twój przyjaciel? - dziewczynka pyta tulonego kota, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Minerwie. - A może mama? Wygląda na starszego. Bo chyba nie tata, prawda? Widziałam film o kotach i wiem, że kocury nie opiekują się swoimi dziećmi.

Severus fuka, rozjuszony aluzją, a Minerwa z trudem powstrzymuje wybuch śmiechu. Kiedyś nie zdołała się opanować i od tamtej pory znakomicie wie, jak wygląda i czuje się śmiejący się kot. To nie jest doświadczenie, które chciałaby powtórzyć. Dlatego robi wszystko, żeby się pohamować. I udaje jej się.

Bura kotka, animagiczna postać Minerwy, zbliża się do dziecka o kilka kolejnych kroków, po czym siada, owijając łapy pręgowanym ogonem. Czeka spokojnie.

Mała wzdycha, rozumiejąc, czego się od niej wymaga. Intencje wiercącego się w delikatnym uścisku kota nie budzą wątpliwości, podobnie jak łagodne, lecz nieustępliwe spojrzenie jego jaśniejszego pobratymca. Po raz ostatni dziewczynka patrzy w czarne oczy czarnego kocura. Później ostrożnie go stawia i macha na pożegnanie, kiedy zwierzak umyka co sił w łapkach.

- Może się jeszcze spotkamy. - Cichy głos wyraża pełną niewiary nadzieję.

Severus raczej już tego nie słyszy, jak sądzi Minerwa, ale ona - owszem. I nie ma wątpliwości, że rzeczywiście ponownie się wszyscy zobaczą. Już za parę lat, nie więcej. Mruży powiekę i znacząco kiwa łebkiem, co wywołuje zdumienie na twarzy dziecka. Minerwa tylko uśmiecha się po kociemu, wstaje i podąża za podopiecznym, miotając ogonem na prawo i lewo, w nieudanej imitacji ludzkiego pożegnania. Jest prawie pewna, że dziewczynka zrozumie.

*******

Odświętnie ubrana Hermiona siedzi przy oknie, wlepiając wzrok w pogodne, wrześniowe niebo. Czeka na gości, swoje tak zwane "przyjaciółki", które jej rodzice postanowili zaprosić na urodziny jedynej córki. Jak co roku, zawsze ta sama farsa.

Hermiona nigdy nie miała bliskich koleżanek w przedszkolu ani w szkole. Ani wśród okolicznych rówieśnic, jeśli być dokładnym. Odkąd sięgała pamięcią, wolała towarzystwo starszych, którzy potrafili odpowiedzieć na jej niekończące się pytania. Rodzice wciąż ze śmiechem wyrzucają jej, że jest zbyt dorosła, kiedy siada przy nich, aby obejrzeć popołudniowe wydanie wiadomości BBC, zamiast którejś z ogłupiających kreskówek. "Nasza mała stareńka" - mówią, mierzwiąc jej włosy. Hermiona uchyla się z piskiem przed ich dłońmi, próbując zachować ułożoną rankiem fryzurę. Zwykle jej się nie udaje.

Nie tęskni za swoim przyjęciem urodzinowym, za szczebiotliwymi głosikami koleżanek, rozmawiających o kompletnych bzdurach. Nie można z nimi podyskutować nawet o lekcjach - chyba że się zejdzie na temat nauczycieli, o tym zawsze mają wiele do powiedzenia. Interesują je zespoły muzyczne i aktorzy oraz moda i, ewentualnie, jedzenie. Niektóre już zaczynają przebąkiwać o dietach, martwiąc się o swą przyszłą - czy raczej niedoszłą - tuszę. Jakakolwiek inteligentna rozmowa jest w ich towarzystwie wręcz źle widziana. Jakby pojemny, chłonny umysł był wadą.

Dziewczynka wzdycha, przykładając czoło do chłodnej szyby.

Wolałaby mieć święty spokój, szczególnie właśnie tego dnia. W jej głowie wciąż kłębią się myśli, na nowo przeżywa wczorajsze wydarzenia. Wydarzenia z dnia pełnego dziwnych, nieledwie cudownych epizodów. Nie żeby wierzyła w cuda, ale...

Najpierw ta sprawa z kotami. Spokojnie szła do szkoły, jak co dzień. Rodzice nie odprowadzają jej już od pierwszej klasy, bo bardzo o to prosiła. Twierdzą, że ufają jej zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Mieszkają w, podobno, bezpiecznej dzielnicy, a szkoła nie jest przecież daleko. Hermiona wie, jak ma się zachować w różnych bardziej i mniej typowych sytuacjach - surowy egzamin zaniepokojonych rodzicieli zdała najlepiej, jak mogła. Dlatego dali się przekonać. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, w co ich córka potrafi się wplątać, z pewnością nie byliby tak pobłażliwi.

Hermiona nie potrafi nie pomagać. Przeprowadza starszych przez ulicę, a czasami, wręcz przeciwnie, zatrzymuje na chodniku ludzi, którzy zamierzają przechodzić na czerwonym świetle. Ile przy tym wysłuchuje... Że jest przemądrzałą smarkulą, że powinna zająć się własnymi sprawami, że przez nią ktoś się gdzieś tam spóźnił. "Aha" - myśli spokojnie, odprowadzając wzrokiem wzburzonego biznesmena czy niecierpliwą damę w średnim wieku - "na własny pogrzeb, najpewniej." Tak, ma cięty język, ale jest na tyle dobrze wychowana, aby uwagi zatrzymywać dla siebie. I na tyle rozsądna: czasem niewiele brakuje, by na wyzwiskach się nie skończyło. Aż za dobrze widzi, że niektóre osoby najzwyczajniej świerzbią ręce. Na szczęście skrzyżowanie jest na tyle ruchliwe, że nikt nigdy nie ośmielił się uderzyć dziecka. Przy obowiązującym stanie przepisów prawnych z trudem wywinąłby się od odpowiedzialności. Hermiona świetnie o tym wie. Ta świadomość dodaje jej odwagi. I przekonanie, że naprawdę pomaga. Również zwierzętom.

Chyba ma fioła. Albo coś w tym guście. Potrafi wdrapywać się na drzewa, żeby ściągać z gałęzi przestraszone koty, lub, dla odmiany, wkładać do gniazd pisklęta, które z nich wypadły. Większą część lunchu zachowuje dla bezpańskich psów - prawie zawsze się na jakiegoś natyka, kiedy wraca do domu. Mieszkańcy najlepszych dzielnic również bywają okrutni.

Wczoraj jednak przeszła samą siebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie postawiła się nastolatkom, nie miała okazji, na szczęście. Ale jakoś nie umiała się powstrzymać, kiedy już jedną dostała. Bała się. Strasznie się bała. Chyba nawet bardziej, niż ten kot, którego zasłoniła. On sprawiał dziwne wrażenie, jakby był raczej rozeźlony, niż przerażony. Nie szkodzi - ona się bała za nich oboje.

I wtedy pojawiło się to dziwne światło. Hermiona nie wierzyła w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone, w duchy, w anioły ani w ufoludki. To prawda, wielu rzeczy nauka jeszcze nie potrafi wyjaśnić, ale dziewczynka wierzy, że o to właśnie chodzi. O to "jeszcze". Kiedyś wszystko będzie wiadomo, przecież z każdym rokiem ludzie wiedzą coraz więcej i więcej. I ona wierzy, że pewnego dnia się dowie, co to było za światło, skąd się wzięło i dlaczego.

I dlaczego ten czarny kot zachowywał się tak dziwnie. I ten bury też. Zupełnie, jakby oba były inteligentne. Czasem, kiedy o tym rozmyśla, ma dziwne wrażenie, że te zwierzaki były wręcz mądrzejsze od niej. Odnosi wrażenie, jakby śniło jej się, że z tym jaśniejszym prowadziła całkiem interesującą dyskusję, patrząc w bystre oczy... skryte za szkłami okularów? Ech, sny to naprawdę jedno wielkie dziwactwo.

A potem panna Brown jak zwykle prowadziła lekcję w szczelnie zamkniętej sali. To, oczywiście, nie było nic niezwykłego, skoro nauczycielka święcie wierzy, że otwarte okna powodują śmierć z przewiania. Hermiona może się z tego jedynie śmiać, ale akurat wczoraj nie było jej wesoło. Wczoraj słońce przygrzewało, jakby wciąż jeszcze było lato, i dziewczynka miała wrażenie, że zaraz się ugotuje albo upiecze. Albo udusi. Nie była w stanie słuchać wykładu, jedyne, o czym potrafiła myśleć, to które "u-" będzie pierwsze. Okazało się, że żadne.

Nadal nie jest pewna, czy ocucił ją dźwięk pękającej szyby, czy przyjemny powiew ciepłego wiaterku. Zdążyła obejrzeć migotliwe widowisko, gdy błyszczące w jesiennym słońcu drobiny szkła z delikatnym brzękiem spadały na podłogę. Najbliższe jej okno po prostu się rozpadło. Samo z siebie, w kompletnie niewytłumaczalny sposób. Cała klasa była mu za to wdzięczna. Oknu, oczywiście. Albo czemukolwiek... lub KOMUkolwiek, kto spowodował napływ świeżego powietrza do dusznej sali. Panna Brown wpadła w popłoch, nie zdobyła się jednak na przerwanie lekcji na samym jej początku. Później również, o dziwo. Do końca dnia zajęcia odbywali w najprzyjemniejszej sali w całej szkole. O ile Hermionie wiadomo, wszyscy przeżyli.

Tylko tyle. Czy może aż tyle? Dwa wczorajsze zdarzenia - trzy, jeśli kocich kosmitów liczyć oddzielnie - których nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Z którymi nigdy się nie spotkała. Nawet w filmie popularnonaukowym. Naprawdę ma nad czym rozmyślać. Ale...

...dzyyyń...

...nie może. Bo przyszli goście. Do diabła z urodzinowym przyjęciem!

*******

Pióra. Są. Wybór najlepszych, jakie znalazła na Pokątnej. Te, które przetrwały długie godziny ćwiczeń w posługiwaniu się nowym przyrządem do pisania.

Pergaminy. Są. Dużo, dużo rolek pergaminu, żeby wystarczyło do sporządzania notatek i prac domowych, żeby nigdy nie zabrakło. Lepiej za dużo niż za mało.

Książki. Są. Oprócz tej jednej, wciąż jeszcze leżącej na biurku. Ją Hermiona schowa w ostatniej chwili, kiedy już nie będzie miała czasu na czytanie.

Zamyka wieko kufra, na dnie którego, starannie ułożone przez jej mamę, tkwią wszelkiego rodzaju ubrania, od letnich począwszy, na ciężkim, zimowym płaszczu skończywszy. Będzie w szkole prawie cały rok, musi być przygotowana na każdą pogodę. Mama się o to zatroszczyła.

Będzie poza domem prawie cały rok...

Hermiona drży. Potem tłumaczy sobie, że to z podniecenia. Albo z zimna, w końcu stoi w pidżamie przy otwartym oknie, a noc jest chłodna. Ale sama w to nie wierzy. Nigdy nie rozstawała się z rodzicami na dłużej niż parę dni. Prawda, Hogwart jest wspaniałą perspektywą, wprost nie może się doczekać, aż nauczy się tych wszystkich rzeczy, o których przeczytała w książkach. Szkoda tylko, że mama i tata nie mogą być tam z nią.

Oczywiście nie okaże jutro po sobie, jak bardzo się przejmuje tym, że będą tak daleko od niej przez tak długi czas. Musi być odważna, dla nich i dla siebie. Inaczej pewnie się rozpłacze. A to by była katastrofa.

Ale, jak zwykle, książki jej pomogą. Dziewczynka kładzie dłoń na okładce tomiszcza, leżącego na biurku. Jeśli tylko będzie pamiętać, aby skierować myśli na ukochaną "Encyklopedię magii dla mugolaków i mugoli", będzie mogła nie rozpamiętywać rozstania. W pociągu zagłębi się w lekturze najlepszej rzeczy, jaką udało jej się kupić, niewyczerpanego źródła wiedzy o wszystkim, co czarodziejskie. Przewertowała ją już dziesiątki razy i za każdym odkrywała coś nowego. Miała wrażenie, że w encyklopedii wciąż pojawiają się nowe hasła, jakby książka uzupełniała się sama o kolejne zagadnienia, jakie mogłaby chcieć zgłębić. To najprawdziwiej magiczny nabytek.

Będzie ją czytać całą drogę z Londynu do Szkocji. Żeby nie myśleć o smutnych rzeczach, naturalnie. Potem spokojnie umieści ją w kufrze i wysiądzie z pociągu, aby... jak to było napisane w "Historii Hogwartu"?... aby przepłynąć wraz z pozostałymi pierwszoklasistami jezioro w czteroosobowych łódkach? Hermiona znowu drży. Nie ze strachu, tylko ze zniecierpliwienia. Prawda?

Później wejdą na te schody, prowadzące do zamku. Zamek. Widziała fotografie - magiczne, ruchome - ale uznała, że z pewnością nie oddają wiernie rzeczywistości. Hogwart na pewno jest jeszcze potężniejszy. I bardziej tajemniczy. Te wszystkie portrety. I duchy. I... i nauczyciele.

Wszyscy będą na nich czekali w Wielkiej Sali. Sufit będzie tak zaczarowany, żeby było widać niebo. Zawsze taki był, od kiedy zbudowano szkołę. Niżej będą unosić się setki świec, lecz nawet ich blask nie przeszkodzi w obserwowaniu nieba. Odkąd o tym przeczytała, Hermiona zastanawia się, jak to możliwe; magia może wiele, ale żeby aż tak wpływać na postrzeganie? Ciekawe.

Intryguje ją kwestia hogwarckich domów: do którego z nich trafi? Przypuszcza, że Tiara Przydziału - rozumny kapelusz, niesamowite - wybierze dla niej Ravenclaw, gdzie zwykle trafiają najtęższe umysły. Hermiona niezłomnie wierzy w potęgę rozumu, zwłaszcza swojego; czuje jednak, że tym razem sprawy mogą pójść zupełnie inaczej.

W końcu się kładzie. Od dawna nie sypia z pluszowym misiem, przecież nie jest dzieckiem. Tego wieczora jednak, myśląc o jutrzejszym rozstaniu i początku wielkiej, tajemniczej przygody, czuje się w swoim łóżku dziwnie samotnie. Ale przecież nie wróci do zabawki, która od lat siedzi na jednej z półek regału. Jest na to zdecydowanie za duża. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym sięga na biurko. "Encyklopedia magii dla mugolaków i mugoli", pozornie ciężka i twarda, okazuje się niezwykle wygodną poduszką, do której skórzanej okładki można przytulić twarz, aby pogrążyć się w spokojnym śnie.

Na granicy jawy Hermiona widzi siebie, przekraczającą barierkę między peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym. Była tam wcześniej, sprawdziła, że to rzeczywiście działa tak, jak zapewnia jej ukochana książka-poduszka. Ale dopiero jutro wstąpienie na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte zacznie coś znaczyć. Jutro Hermiona na dobre połączy sobą oba światy, do których należy.

To dobra myśl, by z nią zasnąć.

*******

Minerwa od rana jest bardzo zdenerwowana. Nawet Severus schodzi jej z drogi, co stanowi ewenement wart odnotowania w annałach. Nie tylko szkolnych, ale wręcz ministerialnych. Gdyby istniały jakieś o zasięgu ogólno-czarodziejsko-światowym, to w nich również. Nikt, kto zna hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów, nie może w to wątpić. Ale miotająca się po korytarzach zamku wicedyrektorka, która żywo przypomina kotkę szukającą swoich młodych, jest postrachem dokładnie wszystkich. Dość chyba powiedzieć, że nawet Irytek jej nie zaczepia, kiedy nauczycielka jest w takim stanie. Na szczęście zdarza się to rzadko.

Tylko dlaczego musi się zdarzać w ogóle?

Tym razem powód jest równie prozaiczny, co niezwykły: pierwszy września. Ale uczniowie co roku zjeżdżają do Hogwartu dokładnie tego dnia, a Minerwa McGonagall - Merlinowi niech będą dzięki! - nie zachowuje się w ten sposób co trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć (i jedna czwarta) dni. Pomijając już fakt, że większość uczniów przybywa do szkoły trzy razy w roku, bo również po świętach gwiazdkowych i przerwie wiosennej. Gdyby napady niecodziennego nastroju profesor transmutacji zdarzały się tak często, to po Hogwarcie od dziesiątek lat nie zostałby ślad w postaci kamienia na kamieniu. Czyli powód musi być inny. Musi?

Dzień jest bardzo pogodny i takiż zapowiada się wieczór. Minerwa cieszy się w imieniu pierwszorocznych uczniów, którzy tradycyjnie przybywają do zamku przez jezioro, bez względu na jego stan. Czasami nie rozumie Albusa - jaki może być powód, dla którego przeprawia się dzieci łódkami w środku burzy? Przecież Hogwart nie jest jakąś mugolską szkołą przetrwania, tylko zwykłym magicznym gimnazjum!

Na niebie migoczą wreszcie pierwsze gwiazdy i uwaga Minerwy powoli koncentruje się na bramie wejściowej. Najpierw próg przekraczają starsze dzieci, które przygodę z jeziorem - przyjemną lub nie - mają już za sobą. Opiekunka Gryffindoru przygląda się uczniom, zasiadającym przy stole jej domu. Panowie Weasley są - wszyscy, o ile zdołała policzyć rude głowy. Obok bliźniaków jak zwykle czarnoskóry pan Jordan, kawałek dalej, wciąż pogrążone w rozmowie, panny Spinnet i Bell, a z drugiej strony stołu pan Wood, który tłumaczy coś pannie Johnson; Minerwa nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha widział młodszą koleżankę na swoim miejscu, kiedy on sam skończy szkołę.

Wszyscy są, wszyscy wrócili, nikogo nie brakuje. Całe szczęście.

Rozmowy cichną, kiedy wicedyrektorka wstaje od stołu personelu i kieruje się ku drzwiom Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie czekają na swoich nowych kolegów prawie równie niecierpliwie jak na początek uczty powitalnej. Grono nauczycielskie w tym roku jest nieco nerwowe, bo pamięta o tym, co większość młodzieży chyba wyrzuciła z głów: Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, w lipcu skończył jedenaście lat. To ma być jedyna Ceremonia Przydziału w swoim rodzaju.

O tym właśnie rozmyśla Minerwa, czekając przy wrotach szkoły. Tak, ona też jest ciekawa Harry'ego Pottera, dziecka, które widziała ostatnio jako niemowlę. Ale, co nieco ją dziwi, bardziej interesuje ją ktoś inny: osoba, której magię obudziło niespodziewane spotkanie z dwoma kotami.

Niespodziewane? Dla ich trójki tak, w to nie wątpi. Ale czy ktoś inny tego nie przewidział? Czy ktoś inny tego wręcz nie spowodował?

Mistyczne rozważania, do których nie nawykła, przerywa głośne rąbanie w drzwi. Och, ten Hagrid; czarownica kręci głową.

Otwiera wrota z typową dla niej surową miną. Niech się dzieciom nie wydaje, że wicedyrektorka jest dobrą babunią, która pozwala na dzikie wyskoki i niebezpieczne zabawy. Nie, ona jest tu tylko po to, by nauczyć trudnej sztuki transmutacji. Oraz zachować w zdrowiu tych, którzy mają tendencje do ryzykowania życiem.

Kiedy prowadzi za sobą grupkę jedenastolatków, słyszy wcale nie takie ciche wyjaśnienie Hermiony Granger. Bystra dziewczynka, najwyraźniej przeczytała już "Historię Hogwartu"... Minerwa jest bardzo ciekawa, co jeszcze zdążyła kupić i przewertować młoda czarownica o nienasyconym głodzie wiedzy. Żałuje, że panna Granger trafi najpewniej do Ravenclawu. Bardzo chciałaby mieć ją w swoim domu. Ale z taką inteligencją...

Tylko część uwagi wicedyrektorka poświęca własnej przemowie i dzieciom, kolejno siadającym na stołku. Dobrze, że G jest tak blisko początku alfabetu, potem będzie mogła się skoncentrować.

Hermiona Granger siada, zakłada Tiarę, a Minerwa nie jest gotowa usłyszeć to, co słyszy. Gryffindor? Czy to możliwe?

Dziewczynka zdejmuje kapelusz, by podać go nauczycielce. Zanim w podskokach podąża do właściwego stołu, mruga ledwie dostrzegalnie. Niewiarygodne. Czy to dziecko zdołało jakoś przekabacić starą Tiarę? Profesor McGonagall nie ma pojęcia, jak to mogło się stać, ale już nie może doczekać się następnego dnia. I pierwszych zajęć z nowymi uczniami, szczególnie z tymi z jej domu. A właściwie z jednym... z jedną z nich.


End file.
